Show Me Your Teeth
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Shaw doesn't die the way he was supposed to and he has an even greater purpose in Erik's life that he would never have foreseen. Charles has been paralyzed from the waist down, Erik is not aware of what's happened to him until now Slash M for explicit sex
1. Pilot

**This is pre-ending of the movie done my way. Shaw doesn't die the way he was supposed to and he has an even greater purpose in Erik's life that he would never have foreseen. Charles has been paralyzed from the waist down and left on the beach. Erik is not aware of what's happened to Charles, but together they were able to stop Shaw's plans. Charles regrets not kissing Erik on the night they met in the water.**

Erik's eyes snapped open once he rose from the nightmare…

It was Shaw again, and he was young, it was never supposed to happen but Erik was powerless and Shaw had found the strongest reaction he could get from a young Erik Lensherr.

_His hands were all over Erik, there was nothing he could do to stop him except call upon his ability…_

Everything from the metal bed frame to the tables were crashing to the ground. Shaw still poisoned him, even when he was old enough to defend himself, but all of that became pointless because he couldn't do it once Charles held Shaw down with his brilliant mind in the shattered mirror room.

It wasn't Charles' fault since he had blacked out before Erik could push the coin in. Erik blamed himself because the child within him remembered those hands… Shaw's hands.

Erik's metallic grey eyes reflected the shimmer off the mirror, with a wave of his hand everything was placed back to its proper position before anyone would begin to question the banging sound of the bed crashing back down. Erik grit his teeth as he controlled his mind to righted the bed frame, it was twisted up his arm and he gradually released it. The only thing that helped him get through the horrid nightmares was Charles… serenity…

But he hadn't seen him for many months because of their ideological differences.

Peace could never be an option, not when there were men like Shaw in the world…

But Charles seemed to offset the idea with his peaceful ways and charming face… those amazing blue eyes that would make a god envious…

Erik let out a pained groan, he missed him deeply. He bit down on his lower lip to fight off the sensation that made him stiffen. His hand never traveled beneath the blanket, only Charles would ever make that go away… but it would always come back. He hissed when he thought of Charles… All those times he could've just leaned in and met those deep scarlet lips with his own.

"Fuck…" He inhaled sharply. The distance from Charles only heightened his longing… and need.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked as she held up the extra keycard from the neighboring room.

"Y…yes." Erik stammered, to his own surprise.

"Just thinking out loud again Mystique." He answered, he knew she preferred her new name so he justified in using it. She walked over and lied down next to him and held him against her chest.

Erik would never have let her, but once she knew he was in love with Charles she understood his pain.

He stiffened against her as the memories of Charles' smile that rewarded him with one of his own, which he hadn't for months… not since Charles left.

"We wanted the same thing, him and I." Erik admitted, "He was too blind to see it."

Raven ran her hand through Erik's disheveled hair.

"It's okay, would you like me to find him?" She dared to go there, "Just to check on him." She finished.

Erik sat up and straightened his hair to its slick back perfection.

"I will… this time." He answered her. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, it must be pretty bad now that he wants to find out by himself.

"Inform no one of this; leave no paper trail for anyone to follow us out of this hotel." He ordered.

"Yes…" She answered. She knew Erik would eventually succumb to the nightmares that she couldn't save him from, but it was about time that he finally saw his friend.

**Charles' POV**

Charles' turned his wheelchair around the corner and it banged against the opposite wall.

_He screamed_

It was frustrating him that he took walking for granted, the wheelchair seemed so obtrusive and it tore a hole through his life… he couldn't even touch himself anymore…

Not that he really did it in the first place, but he regretted never starting.

Because of Erik Lensherr, the tormented man he accidentally fell in love with. There was no other mind that could compare to the twisted, contorted, and irreparable mind of his. Not to mention all the horrible pain he'd gone through as a child, Charles felt it and what it could do to tear a man's soul from the inside out…

_You've only reached the tip of the iceberg…_ Erik had told him.

In seconds Moria appeared by his side and was offering him help. Charles' knuckles went white as he clasped the armrests of his chair. He sucked in a sob as Erik's face came into view. That portrait, the only one he didn't break was on the wall he'd bumped into.

"Are you alright Charles?" She asked.

"Yes… just stress at work, that's all." He lied, though he peeked into her mind to sense if she believed him…

_She did, everyone did._

He let go of the bars and rolled past the wall he loved and feared every single day, he made it a whole week without tearing up finally. Charles sucked in a breath as he made his way over to the desk and organized his student files, he had corrections on students' essays that were due next week. He eyed the Arbor Mist in his cabinet. He never thought he was an alcoholic, but he knew he could always hold his liquor well, unlike Erik…

Erik…

He let out another suppressed sob. His hands planted themselves firmly against the half-graded papers. There was no way he could grade these, not while tears made the red corrections bleed through at least three papers beneath it. It his anger he bit down on the pen's cap as he wrote A's over the blotted B's and C's.

_It made him feel better…_

Nothing could change but to have Erik in his life again. He would drain the bottle before the grading time would end. Charles reached for it and clasped it like a child in his hands. It was the closest he could get to numbing it away. Once in a while he would do this, but Moria caught on so he silently locked the door to the upstairs office. He had an elevator installed… of course.

His grip tightened on the bottle and he tore off the cork and tipped it completely upside down.

**Erik POV**

Erik's eyes widened once he found out where Charles was.

"what are you doing in the hospital?" He asked himself. He snatched up his brown leather jacket and slammed the door shut and took the nearest cab to the smallest hospital he could find, that's where Charles had been placed for the least amount of publicity.

Erik ran down the hall, rushing past all the personnel that shouted after him. He silenced them with slams against the wall by their metal passes and medical equipment.

"Charles!" He shouted as he ran into the private room.

_He was alone…_

Erik tore the sheet from the younger man's body as his eyes trailed up the bare legs that were pale. He was completely pale for the matter. Erik stiffened as he leaned his hand into Charles' cheek and felt the heat of his cheeks burn. Erik placed another hand on the other side of his face and then ran it down his hip and pulled him from the bed and sat him in his lap and cradled him. Not only comforting Charles in the process, but himself as well. Erik felt a slight difference in Charles' weight, he seemed smaller for some reason.

_Then Erik saw it… _

His eyes widened once they fell upon the wheelchair,

"No…no no no no no…" He pulled Charles closer and pressed him against his chest. Erik's eyes slammed shut as he realized where the bullet had gone.

_He'd left him alone…_

Erik cried out as tears ran down his usually impassive face. Charles felt limp in his arms, yet he caught the scent of alcohol on Charles' breath.

Erik pressed his face into Charles' neck and inhaled his scent of cologne and his natural scent that reminded him of cinnamon.

Then he felt the pressure of Charles' mind invading his own.

Erik grit his teeth as Charles' mind dug deeper into the parts unknown to Erik himself.

_He needed this…_

Erik's hands ran up the exposed portion of Charles' back and he held him closer.

Erik hissed and then gasped once Charles's mind settled into his, the telepath probed deeper into the chasm of his mind than he's anticipated and it caused Erik to shudder.

_P… peace… within the rage… is serenity… _

Charles mind spoke familiar words to Erik.

Erik's other hand clenched roughly through Charles' hair.

"M…my friend…" Charles stammered. Erik's eyes opened and he met Charles' stare.

Impeccable and the most amazing shade of blue eyes met his. Why had he ever left him? Humans meant nothing to the man he held in his arms. The backing of his hospital gown fell open and Erik knew he couldn't feel it.

"I'm so sorry." Erik cried into Charles' now tear stained front. The metal manipulator looked up again, listening carefully to what Charles was projecting into his mind.

_I'm sorry… our differences… they are important to me… you know that…_

"What's the point Charles?" Erik snapped and Charles could feel the heat of it through the mental link.

Charles stiffened slightly in his arms once he realized how close Erik was.

"I'm tired of waiting for the world to evolve with us, accept us, why can't you…" Erik's anger faded away as Charles nuzzled against Erik's chest.

_He could fix this!_

But he had to face the man responsible for his nightmares in order to fix Charles…


	2. Taming His Demons From Within

**Okay ch. 2 done, some more intimacy between Charles and Erik, but nothing of what's to come!**

**Charles POV**

Charles was angry, sad, yet he forgave Erik. If the older man had known earlier he would've never left… _would he?_

Charles ignored the painful thought and relished Erik's closeness. He could feel the heat of Erik's hands on his back, he wished he could feel more… but that was impossible. Charles had no idea what to do next, he wanted him to caress his lips with his own, he deserved that much, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing Erik again…

Charles hands clasped around beneath Erik's shoulders.

"It's okay…" Erik managed, "I'm not leaving you ever again."

This startled Charles and caused his large blue eyes to widen in surprise.

"W…what?" He needed to hear it one more time so t could solidify in his mind.

"Never… again." Erik stated, and then gathered Charles in his arms and set him upright in his lap. Charles' face was burning with embarrassment; he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen until he felt the tug of the drawstrings on the back of the gown.

"I can't have everyone staring at you, and then wondering why I'm stealing you from the hospital." Erik smiled, enough for it to be real, but not the same one Charles had seen once Erik has moved that satellite in the past. His fingers nimbly tied the strings into perfect bows.

"What's going to happen now?" Charles stammered.

"Nothing and everything." Erik answered. Charles had no idea what he meant by that but all his thoughts were gone once Erik got up and pulled him against his chest.

"Hnnn…" Charles murmured once he realized how much Erik cared for him, he felt blind to it until now. Maybe something could actually happen between he and Erik, but he wouldn't test that theory for a long time.

**Erik POV**

Once Erik carried him to the Xavier mansion he noticed the changes. It took him a moment to remember that Charles had become a professor in the duration of his absence. He felt the brush of Charles' hair against his neck, teasing it with every gust of wind that swayed past them. Erik was determined to carry and walk him all the way home. Against Charles' wishes, Erik knew that wasn't an option.

Once they made it to the mansion, Erik unlocked the door with his magnetic touch with a slight stare, and they were inside.

Moria was furious…

"What the hell?" She snapped, "Charles what's he doing here and does he even have the right to just barge in unannounced?" She was quick to bite at his heels.

_If you're fucking smart as you look, then you'll best get the hell out of my way… _

Erik thought… projecting his anger quite well

"Erik!" Charles snapped him out of his internal threats. He cocked an eyebrow down at Charles' now reddening expression.

"Just take me to my room please?" Charles whispered.

Erik turned his back away from Moria as she quieted down and decided that it was no longer worth it.

Charles gripped onto Erik's brown leather jacket and leaned in and took a deep breath… leather and something like copper… He couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes.

Erik noticed and nudged open the door with his knee this time, and kicked it close behind him.

"I'm sorry Charles." He hugged him close, feeling the hot tears that rolled from Charles' face to Erik's neck.

"I let you down." Erik admitted as he placed Charles at the foot of the bed. Erik then got on his knees and knelt in Charles' lap.

He knew he didn't deserve anything after this, but if their friendship could make it through this then it could survive anything.

"I… I forgive you Erik Lensherr." Charles ran his hands through Erik's usually tamed hair, now completely disheveling it.

After this Erik had stiffened once he felt the heavy presence of Charles entering his mind again, surely not deep enough to know his true feelings, but to help him cope with the sudden loss he was feeling at the moment.

"I need to go to bed soon." Charles said.

"Yes… do you want some help?" Erik asked. He began undressing Charles before the telepath could say anything.

Erik gently tugged the cardigan away, followed by his shirt that fell from his shoulders in a gentle white cascade. Erik noticed the darker pink that graced Charles' cheeks, he didn't miss a single thing.

Charles gasped once Erik took his face in his hands and pressed his forehead directly to his own.

Erik felt the mental surge of power that emulated from the telepath, he gasped.

It was like a shimmering light splashing its brilliance in the total darkness of Erik's tormented mind.

"Ch… Charles…" Erik breathed, he didn't know how deep Charles planned to go, but Erik couldn't let him see the boy that had been stained with blood and tainted by Shaw.

"I… I can't!" Erik's mind called on his own power and shook the bed frame, causing Charles' mental grip to slacken.

"Sorry." Charles' eyes opened as he pulled away slightly, at least so he could look at Erik's face and try to decipher what was to happen.

Erik's hands waved and Charles watched as his belt buckle opened and his pants slid down his hips by the metal of his zipper. Then Erik stopped for a moment and saw that Charles was wearing black straps that traveled up his impeccably white socks and buckled together halfway up his calf.

_Erik stared…_

He shook the thought of how tantalizing he looked, clothed in those amazing strapped down socks, soft blue-toned underwear, and completely naked from the waist up. He sucked in a breath and knelt down and snatched up his pants and walked into the bathroom.

_He was hard… nothing could've stopped it from happening._

"Fuck…" Erik moaned as he bit into the edge of Charles' black pants.

Once realizing what he was doing, he'd dropped the pants and saw his reflection.

He looked all around better, less gaunt, and haunted. He was fucking glowing for christsake…

But his eyes were brighter, more of a silver sheen rather than a gray-blue. His hand reached for his face and he realized he needed a shave, but he'd have to head back to a sleazy random hotel for that.

Somehow Charles picked at his surface thoughts and told him he needed him to stay.

Perfection…

Erik stood in the doorway and slid out of his jacket and toed off his shoes and pulled Charles up all in one motion and placed him under the covers.

"Thank you!" Charles beamed a huge smile.

This took Erik completely by surprise and he found himself flashing a brilliant smile in return. He hadn't a clue why, but Charles always brought out the best in him, or at least what little he had in him.

"Get in bed." Charles looked up with slightly pouting lips and big blue eyes that Erik logically couldn't resist, in was encoded in his DNA to never refuse this young man.

**Charles POV**

He eased himself under the covers and reached for the light.

Charles hands went immediately to Erik's neck and he found himself wrapping his own arms around Charles.

_Then everything was blurry and hell broke open his mind, like it did every night. _

Unfortunately tonight couldn't end in the bliss it seemed to have sustained until now. Erik's fists gripped the sheets as Charles was startled awake by the sobs coming from the man that lie next to him.

"Oh… oh no." Charles whimpered. He wasn't sure exactly how Erik had managed to silence his demons every night in the past, but now they were stretching out beyond infinity in front of his face. Charles wasted no time and leaned in and grabbed Erik's mind with both hands and entered his mind completely.

It was a maze of black and shards of dark unforgettable memories and bullets that broke across the darkness. Charles' eyes widened as he saw what Shaw had done to a thirteen year old Lensherr.

_Not only did he take his childhood away, but his mother and his innocence. _

Charles shouted at the wicked memories in Erik's mind, forcing the oil-slick blackness pale to a faded gray. The torrents of memories ebbed away and the sharp edges smoothed over once Charles reached for them. The black melted into the corners and receded and tucked themselves away for the tomorrow evening's nightmare.

Charles was alone…

He felt a heavy presence behind him and stared up into Erik's liquid silver eyes, he melted.

_He could walk here… _

Charles reached out for Erik and the larger man fell into his arms to the floor.

"It's okay Erik…I'm here now." Charles whispered.

Everything became foggy and then dissipated.

Erik was actually holding onto him, but much harder, clenching his teeth. Charles made the mistake of leaning in too close.

Erik sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where Charles' shoulder and collarbone met.

"Ahhh!" Charles moaned and closed his eyes and grabbed for Erik's turtleneck, but found nothing but hot skin beneath his palms.

Charles gritted his teeth as Erik slowly came back to and went limp against Charles.

No words were spoken; they knew they needed each other even more now.

Erik was exhausted and leaned into him. Charles could feel the feverish skin on his back and then the moist sheets from his heated nightmare…

_No more… _

Charles told him as Erik fell into a light slumber.

**Erik POV**

Erik could feel him in his dreams, tearing through his nightmares like a white knight with wings… This was the first night he'd slept without intoxicating himself to sleep.

_Charles…_

Erik brushed up against him and felt Charles' soft dark curly hair he inhaled deeply, relishing that cinnamon scent as sleep slowly ebbed away from his mind.

_How do I even begin to tell you how much you've saved me from?_

Erik asked himself.

His hands were around Charles midsection and he woke up stiff, he knew exactly why too…

_Charles… Charles… Charles… _

He pulled his sweaty palms from Charles it was now a flushed red from Erik's handprints. He'd been holding him all night.

His eyes glazed down Charles' back, smooth and flawless. He found his hand reaching towards it. Erik's hand was rather tanned against Charles' oh so pale skin that reddened under any stress, blushing, touching, and stress…

Then Erik saw the bite mark that was clearly his own doing…

His eyes widened as he saw the impression of straight teeth that were a deep purple and flared out a swirl of pink on the outside markings.

_Oh no… what do I do?_ Erik thought.

_Surely you remember that… _Erik's fingertips reached for the sensitive flesh he'd bitten into. Charles moved slightly and backed closer into Erik.

Fucking cocktease… Erik snapped to himself, clearly feeling that intense arousal that heightened his senses. He continued to run soft barely there fingertips against Charles' skin.

Then Erik felt a pressure against his mind and he realized Charles had been awake for some time now.

Erik leaned in and kissed the tender flesh he'd worried between his teeth last night to make it less sore.

Erik, though feeling Charles in his mind knew he had to get up. Once up he went to the mirror and splashed cold water on his face and then grabbed another glass and splashed his front with it, especially his pants, where he needed the cold. He didn't want to spoil anything with Charles, not while he finally had him again.

Then he saw it…

Once half-turned he'd seen the deep scratches embedded in his back.

_Whoa…._

He hadn't been exactly sure how intense last night had gotten, but he shivered once his hand reached the first three. He broke skin, but it hadn't bled. His eyebrows rose as he struggled to see a full view of his back, they were long and slender, just like Charles was.

But he ran down the stairs, half dressed and he tore pots and pans from the cabinets with a little help from his power, yes cheating all the way.

He made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a blueberry muffin, all homemade.

He had to fight the kids off and escaped with his life and Charles' plate.

Erik couldn't fight the grin and he'd seen how hungry Charles had been.

He took the opportunity to share his thoughts with Charles.

"You know, I haven't really eaten much either since we parted." Erik admitted.

**Charles POV **

Charles patted the spot beside him on the bed and leaned in and pressed the fork into some toast and egg and brought it to Erik's mouth. His mouth opened and Charles watched thise perfectly straight teeth bite down on the fork.

He shivered slightly, remembering them when they were deep in the softest part on his neck.

They ate together and talked about what the kids were going to do about Erik's abrupt return.

"I think I know how to get your legs back." Erik told him.

Charles stiffened,

"How?" He stared in disbelief.

***To be continued* Reviews appreciated! There will also be some artwork available for this story on DeviantArt soon, look in Zaphora's profile soon.**


	3. Helping Charles

**Charles POV**

Erik looked down and stared at the printed rug. Not sure how to say, or even imagine how Shaw could accomplish it, but he knew somewhere deep inside he knew…

"Since he could absorb energy, don't you think he could restore the strength in your legs?" Erik turned looking up into Charles' eyes.

The telepath's eyes widened further as he considered the possibility…

_It could actually work!_

His eyes cast downward, "Why would he help me?" Tears welled up and threatened to stream down his face as the odds started to overwhelm him.

"Honestly, what do I have that he would want, what could I even do for him?" Charles snapped.

Erik's eyes widened once he heard Charles' voice raise two octaves, it wasn't everyday that Charles got this angry.

"Let's get you dressed and track him down." Erik ended the conversation before Charles could get that upset over it.

Charles licked his lips as he watched Erik's shirtless form haunch over his dresser.

_The man commanded a certain presence whenever he entered a room…_

Charles twitched with longing as the taller man rifled through the first drawer, making it seem much smaller against him. He seemed angry now, not finding what he was looking for in the dresser, but in the closet. The telepath stared until he realized he was staring at Erik's chest that was a few inches away from his face. Charles swallowed louder than he intended, while his gaze slowly went up Erik's tanned body. The muscles were corded up his arms and stretched taught across Erik's chest, not to mention the sheen of perspiration from his pacing of the room, made his body glisten. Charles fought down another wave of desire. Although Charles couldn't feel anything below the waist, that didn't stop his mind that moved a mile a minute on thoughts of a naked Erik leaning against him.

Charles just wanted those metallic eyes that stared down at him. He wanted Erik to take his face in his hands and kiss him.

_If only… _

Charles shook his head and came back to reality.

"Wh…what am I going to wear today?" He asked innocently, as if he hadn't just had eye sex with Erik's half naked body. His fluttered his eyelashes for a more innocent expression; he knew he was playing coy.

_And Erik did too…_

**Erik POV**

The metal manipulator wasn't stupid, nor did he miss those innocent blue eyes drinking him in…

"A turtleneck…" Erik's voice broke the tension that crackled in the room. It took every ounce of his strength not to project what he wanted to do to Charles against the bed, on it, beneath the covers, on that printed rug, everywhere…

But he knew that would be unfair, he just wished he could have just a minute with him, feeling everything and all the things Erik could do to him in such a short minute.

His heart had only grown fonder of this man in his absence, like his mind tried to lie but his heart couldn't. He examined how Charles would look in the dark blue turtleneck sweater and powder blue briefs that looked more like short shorts.

It made his new mission entirely more important.

He slid the turtleneck over Charles head and straightened the collar.

"This… this is yours isn't it?" He watched as Charles' eyes widened as he looked at the material, marveling at it. Erik straightened once he saw Charles unceremoniously brought it to his lips and smelled the cufflinks. They were covering most of his hands since Erik had a taller leaner frame.

Erik bit his cheek as he noticed he was wearing the same undergarments from last night, he fought the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What color of underwear would you like today Charles?" Erik asked slyly.

He watched as Charles stiffened and blushed.

"R…red." He answered.

Erik tore through the third drawer and pulled out a pair of deep red silk briefs.

"Hmm… interesting material." He teased. What Erik really wanted to do was nip on the waistband and snap it in front of Charles' face just to see his reaction.

That would almost be cruel…

He slapped the thought away before Charles could pick it up.

**Charles' POV**

He watched as Erik's gaze heated once he blushed. He was nervous, he knew Erik was going to take off his underwear and there was nothing he could do to stop him. To be honest with himself, he needed help with that part. He'd fallen on the floor many times before he would let anyone see him naked, especially Moria. But he stood no chance against Erik. Charles flinched once Erik's hands were on his stomach.

"Can you feel this?" Erik asked cautiously. Charles could feel his warm fingertips press a little harder on his lean, yet soft stomach.

"Yes." He answered, looking down at Erik's eyes, they seemed so bright today. Not their usual gray-toned blue. But then there was a point where his touch seemed to diminish and Charles took a deep breath. But he could still see Erik's carful expression when his hands were on the waistband of his underwear.

_Oh God why is he going so slow? _

Charles thought, but then just as quickly he answered his own question.

He was being careful…

Charles leaned his head against Erik's stomach and took deep breaths. The older man edged the blue fabric down Charles' pale thighs. He was shivering but kept his features placid.

Erik gently took each foot in his hands and then the blue underwear was cast aside to the floor. Erik's eyes made Charles feel unsteady, they were at eye level now, Erik on his knees and Charles was completely naked save for the turtleneck.

Charles could hear Erik inhale deeply as he slipped his ankle through the leg opening. Once he eased the smooth fabric up his other leg Erik began to stand up. Charles grabbed for Erik's broad shoulders and kept a hold of him.

In one swift movement Erik grabbed Charles by the hips and lifted his entire body and slid the silk underwear up past his thighs. Erik caught him in a half-second and his long arms were wrapped around Charles's back. If Charles could move his legs, he would've clenched them against Erik's hips.

For now Charles' let out a gasp and turned his face away.


	4. Entering His Mind

He couldn't look at him just yet, but before he could think, they were falling against the bed. The older man just stared at him, both in silence as questions built in the air around them.

"This… is more than we think it isn't it?" Erik was staring deeply at Charles now.

The wall Erik carefully controlled shifted and Charles could hear… feel his thoughts.

_So Beautiful… _

Charles could feel the tug of Erik's mind on his own and he could tell he was putting up a resistance. Erik's hands were fixing the crooked waistband and then he smoothed it over with his thumbs. Charles couldn't feel it, but he knew it was happening. That didn't make him any less nervous, in fact it have amplified it.

Before Charles could say anything, Erik leaned in…

His lips were soft and yet they managed to crush against Charles' own.

"Mmff…" Charles mewled into the kiss, everything else dropping away and liquefying into nothing but thoughts of his best friend.

Erik pressed his tongue against Charles' lips. The telepath gave in easily and returned the kiss with just as much effort. Charles' hands clenched the back of Erik's head and his fingers threaded trough Erik's wave of brown hair that always seemed to hold the color of fire at times.

**Erik POV**

Erik growled into the kiss once he felt Charles pull his hair back, mixing pain with pleasure.

It was a cocktail combination that Erik couldn't resist nor deny.

"God… Charles." He breathed heavily against his friend's cheek.

"I… I can't…" Erik looked away from Charles' face,

"I just can't." He leaned off of the telepath with regret pooling in his mind.

"Why not Erik?" Charles' voice rose and he struggled to pull himself to meet Erik's eye level.

"B… because it couldn't go as far as…" He stopped short as Charles absorbed what he was trying to say.

"Erik… get back here… now." Charles tone darkened slightly as he ordered him over.

He knew Erik would never ignore him, no matter the cost.

Erik sat back down on the corner of the back and leaned against Charles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend." Charles whispered to him.

Erik flinched as he heard those words.

_They were just friends, then what the hell was that?_

Erik stiffened as Charles' presence pressed against the mental shields of his mind.

"We are still friends…" Charles answered.

"Or lovers?" Erik turned to him in question.

"I… I don't know if you could still stay after…this." Charles looked down at his legs in disappointment.

"You know that doesn't bother me Charles." Erik argued.

"Really?" It wasn't a question once Charles snatched up Erik's hand and placed it in his lap.

He could see the hurt in Erik's eyes once he did this, but he needed to get his point across.

Erik remained silent.

"Say something!" Charles shouted at him.

Erik stayed silent, but silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Charles was still infuriated, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Erik laid out this bare for him to see. Charles' hand lashed out and he snatched Erik's face with both hands, pressing his forehead to Erik's and forced his mind into the darkest dimensions of the metal manipulator's mind.

_Erik screamed._

But Charles was slapped in the face with an unbearable truth…

_Erik loved him far beyond any friendship._

Every time Charles talked with him, played chess with him, Erik was constantly aware of him. The way his cardigan slipped past his shoulder and staring at the delicate pale skin that teased his eyes, the night they met and Erik would've taken him against the boat while keeping them both against it with his power, knocking over chess pieces and feeling the young professor's body as he smiled and declared a checkmate.

Smokey clouds billowed around every image that burned into Charles' memory. Erik's presence pushed firmly against Charles' own. Erik's arms wrapped around Charles' as he kissed him roughly. White spilled around them, heat bearing down on them like the sun, then clothes fell away and they were immersed in a sweltering heat.

"Aaahh…" Charles moaned into Erik's body. They stood together and then Erik's hands cupped Charles' rear and then he was lifting him.

"Ah… Erik!" The telepath startled once he legs wrapped around Erik's torso and then their cocks met.

"Erik… I …I can f… feel." Charles stammered.

"I know." Erik grinned, showing all his teeth with the effort. There was no apparent furniture in Erik's mind, but he didn't seem to care and he hoisted Charles onto his hips.

"I… I had no idea how strong you are." Charles admitted, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Shut up Charles." Erik kissed him again and lifted him higher and then Charles could feel Erik's length press against his…

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed.

"Erik… you're bi…" He didn't need to finish his sentence once Erik raised a brow and rolled his hips into Charles'. He watched as the telepath's cheeks burned a bright red.

He leaned in and grazed them across Charles' shoulder and then nipped him at the shoulder. But Erik's other hand went straight down in between Charles' legs and began fisting him in one slick motion.

"F…fuck!" Charles moaned as Erik's relentless strokes drove him … _there._

Charles' nails pressed against Erik's back as he fought the tremors that rocked down his spine.

He mewled and felt Erik's hips jut into his own and he felt their cocks slide together and gaining the much needed friction.

"Ah… ahh Erik I'm… I'm com." Charles's legs clamped down hard and Erik's cock pressed into him.

It was Erik's turn to moan…

He growled and fisted the telepath faster, his hand becoming a blur of slick flesh that edged him over the top.

Charles cried out once Erik penetrated him, but it was Charles that caused his body to slide down Erik's shaft. The metal manipulator gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut as he felt Charles clamp down on his aching cock.

"Charles!" Erik lifted Charles and then released him, causing him to slowly glide back down on Erik's hardness.

**Erik POV**

A stream of curses trailed from the telepath's mouth as he lost all functions and jerked against Erik.

Erik's metallic eyes flared as Charles' gripped his shoulders and slammed down.

"Fuck Charles fuck!" Erik groaned and leaned in and bit down into Charles' shoulder. The telepath squeaked and then Erik felt hot liquid seep into his skin and it jutted across his chest.

He leaned in and licked it from Charles' chest, causing his face to turn a shade of hot pink.

"Erik… that's gro." Erik leaned in and kissed him hard, this action made Charles realize that the other man was evidently still hard.

"Erik… I love you." Charles whimpered, "I love you… I love you so much." Tears fell down his face as Erik leaned pressed his cheek to his and then his hot tongue slipped over the tear tracks.

But then the white smoke and heat fell away from them and Charles could feel half of him slip away.

"Erik!" Charles' hands grabbed frantically for his friend. He was met with a much colder feeling, the heat and energy his mind projected started to fade away.


	5. Teaching Erik

Erik caught his hand before it fell and he brought it to his lips and kissed it, then moved his head from side to side, enjoying the sensitivity of Charles' fingertips against his lips.

Charles panted beneath Erik's broad frame that hunched over him.

Erik's gaze slowly trailed down Charles' front.

"What the hell was that Erik?" Charles snapped.

"It was us…love." Erik put Charles' fingers in his mouth and gently bit down.

"Oh Lord." Charles stammered.

**Charles' POV**

"It was your mind to Charles, don't you dare deny the fact." Erik warned.

His tongue laved over the telepath's fingers.

Charles' eyes widened as Erik did this.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

Erik moaned as he clenched Charles' fingers in his own and rubbed them on his face.

The telepath blushed deeply.

"You love me… you wouldn't have let me do such a dirty thing to your mind if you didn't." Erik was entirely straightforward.

Charles looked down and saw a dark spot of wetness against his scarlet underwear… Not only that, but he accidentally got it on Erik's pants.

Charles somehow turned redder.

"Erik I'm sorry I…I…" Charles stammered.

Erik's mouth closed over Charles as he drew the man into a hot searing kiss, tongue and all.

"Mmff." Charles whimpered. Erik scooted closer to him, almost sitting against his lap.

"I… I can feel it, wi…with my power we can still…" Charles smiled and reached for Erik.

"No…" Erik voiced, "It won't be enough… I want all of you Charles." His hands trailed up the sides of Charles' face, causing him to shudder.

"Oh… okay." Charles smiled brighter. But the telepath's smile faded as his hands went past Erik's belt.

"You're still…" Charles stared up at him, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No… Charles I can't let you…" Erik stopped him.

"If you can't…" Erik stared down at him.

"But I did!" Charles exclaimed, pointing Erik past the turtleneck he wore to his ruined underwear.

"Yes but." Erik stopped.

"But nothing!" Charles hissed and grabbed for Erik's thigh.

"If you leave this bed I will never speak to you again…" Charles warned.

Erik stopped short and sat back down.

"Come here… in my arms." Charles reached for him. He could hear Erik exhale as he crawled on top of the telepath.

Everything slowed for the moment.

Charles' hands trailed across Erik's tanned chest as he slowly rolled his hips, greeting his touch. Charles felt the hardness against the fabric of his pants then grabbed him firmly, causing Erik to gasp.

**Erik POV**

"Easy…" Erik panted.

Charles shivered with delight as Erik tensed up against Charles' hand. He released his grip and then trailed his fingers across Erik's navel, causing the metal manipulator to shudder.

Erik bared his lower canines as Charles gently ran his nails across his chest.

"Ooh Erik likes it rough." Charles teased, bringing his hands to his belt and tugging him closer forcing him to arch his hips into Charles' stomach.

Erik's tongue darted out, slowly licking over his top lip as he eyed Charles.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Erik smiled devilishly.

"Oh… well I don't quite know." Charles teased and gave him a hard tug.

"Gahh!" Erik slammed his eyes shut and tears stung at the corners. He was breathing hard through clenched teeth.

"You like that don't you Erik?" Charles whispered.

"Y…yes." Erik huffed. He was almost sitting on Charles' chest now. The telepath grabbed his hips and moved him up and down in slow movements. This encouraged Erik to slowly gyrate his hips in sync with Charles' hands.

Erik purred with the movements while his eyes were closed, then Charles raked his nails across Erik's thighs.

Erik groaned and Charles could see his hard on peeking from the open space in his pants.

"Take them off Erik." Charles ordered, with a smile.

Erik stood up on the bed and his hands went for the waistband of his trousers.

"No…with your power…" Charles smiled.

Erik cocked a brow as the zipper went down slowly, tauntingly.

His hands trailed up his body while he enjoyed the look of Charles watching.

"You like what you see professor?" He sucked on his lower lip as the pants pooled around his ankles.

**Charles POV**

He stared at Erik… yes Erik Lensherr… standing in front of him stark naked.

His gaze started down at Erik's feet and slowly went up, admiring every detail. From his chiseled calves up to his muscled thighs to the thick length that ran out from between his legs. He was literally presenting himself to Charles.

_All he could do was stare…_

Charles sat up and pulled him down and placed soft kisses on his stomach. Erik's hands leaned in and weaved through Charles' thick wavy hair.

The metal manipulator leaned in and kissed him back, much harder until Charles let out a whimper. Without warning Charles grabbed Erik's length and fast strokes that caught the man completely by surprise.

"Charles!" Erik gasped as his eyes squeezed shut and he let out a deep growl while his hips bucked involuntarily into Charles' hands.

The man beneath him was smiling… broadly.

"You!" Erik snapped, losing his composure as the shout softened into a drawn out moan.

"Ch…Charles." He breathed against the telepath's cheek as his hands came down on the younger man's temple.

It wasn't until Charles moved his hands in slow agonizingly slow strokes. Erik's teeth bore again as his body rocked slowly with Charles' tempo.

He bit on his lip until it was a shade of white. His brows furrowed as he started to fight it.

_Then it dawned on Erik that he never had one of these on his own… without Shaw's help. _

Erik hissed as the memory threatened to ruin his moment and he then grabbed Charles' hand beneath his and made him pull tighter.

Charles' eyes widened once the image of Shaw was relayed to his mind. He felt pity for Erik, but at the moment all he wanted was to feel Erik's skin on his.

Erik slowed in Charles' palms and ground his hips until his hands let go and replaced then on Charles' shoulders as he braced himself for it.

"Oh Erik… Do you have any idea how hot you look?" Charles cooed.

But Erik was lost in Charles' touch and the inflating of his mind that the telepath had begun to influence with pleasure. Erik became unstoppable. He gritted his teeth and started riding Charles' chest while the telepath just gripped him and stopped completely while Erik started jerking on top of him.

"Yes Erik…" Charles panted and his eyes widened as Erik pulled him by the hair and exposed his neck and kissed him fervently.

Sure enough Charles could feel those teeth again, but on the other side of his neck. How he got past the turtleneck, Charles hadn't been sure but the sound of ripping fabric only heightened their pleasure.

Then Erik came… everywhere. Charles was shocked how much pressure he was putting around Erik's throbbing member, but slowly Erik's thick essence coated his fingers.

"Oh!" Charles whimpered as Erik slowly rolled his hips as he rode out his climax.

"Oh my God Erik…"Charles exclaimed as the man on top of him trailed kisses everywhere.

"You need to be washed now Charles." Erik admitted with a smile.

"We do." Charles corrected him.


	6. Change in Section

Ok this is a test chapter… I will be transferring this story to xmen: the movie. If you have any trouble finding it, the new title is called, "Less Than Perfect" just check into my profile. It will be continued in the new story. If you have any questions, message me. Thanks for reading, I'd like to keep all my readers!


End file.
